


Below the surface

by Redstoner



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, again there's a lot of personal headcanons and this is my au, author tries (and fails) to be funny, hopefully, just good vibes, lot of fnaf songs, so no dead kids, there's an oc so don't read if you don't like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: “Having somewhere to go is home. Having someone to love is family. And having both is a blessing.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell I'm sad

**Henry** : We're getting a new guard so be nice

 **William** : that means no jump scares

 **Spring** : Can we get a name?

 **William** : I'll add him

 **Bonnie** : wait no

 **Bonnie** : I wanna see if they know we move before adding them

 **Henry** : what part of no jumpscares was unclear

 **Charlie** : Well i think it'll be fine

 **Michael** : Well i don't think they asked

 **Charlie** : and i didn't ask you yet here we are

 **William** : Jesus christ

 **William** : it's like two in the morning shouldn't you be asleep

 **Charlie** : its 11 jesus you're getting old

 **Spring** : hes a boomer

 **Elizabeth** : true

 **William** : Good Night

 **Charlie** : sleep is for the weak

 **Foxy** : wow imagine sleeping

 **Chica** : haha can't relate

 **Foxy** : you have no room to talk

 **Gold** : that's a yikes

 **Spring** : mood 

**Michael** : why

 **Michael** : why are you like this

 **Charlie** : wait what's the guards name tho

 **William** : Roland, why?

 **Spring** : i get the first jumpscare

 **Henry** : NO

 **Henry** : we can't lose another guard 

**Spring** : yes we can 

**Spring** : hell be fine

 **Spring** : well welcome him to hell

 **Lefty** : are you alright?

 **Spring** :

 **Spring** : no


	2. Jump scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero patience and the attention span of a fly don't expect any slow burn fics from me

"And what are we not going to do?" Henry asks the group once more

"Lose the bet to see who can jump scare him first"

Henry sighs, rubbing at his face tiredly. "No-"

"Let em have their fun, we can't stop em anyway" William pipes up from the other room.

Spring grins at the small victory and gets up to return to the basement to wait for Roland. He didn't think he'd ever say it, but he misses Roland. And he had a few too many unanswered questions.

~~~

Roland groans, sliding off the bed and moving to turn off the small Funtime Freddy alarm on his bedside table. Today was his first night shift. He was tired and the excitement from the night before had long since faded, replaced with annoyance at the static around every thought, why was he doing this again? 

He saw a flyer and let his excitement get the best of him, like an idiot. Everything would be different, would anyone recognize him? Care that he was back? Did anyone miss him? What if they still had the stomach capsules and voice mimicking softwares, did he fail?

He sighs, putting on the first decent outfit he sees and going to grab his wallet and keys. Today would not be a good day. He pours his coffee and steps out into the cold. Today was going to suck. He pauses, checking his phone. There's no notifications, _how disappointing_. 

'Let's fix that with some controlled shock' He thinks, snickering slightly. They might not miss him, but he certainly missed them. 

He gets up with a grunt and moves to his car, maybe today wouldn't be _that_ bad.

~~~

Today was going to be great. He smiles a Bonnie, giving a small wave as he kicks the button to shut the door. 'Not today' He thinks, leaning back in his chair. Chica wasn't going to bother him and Freddy was too tired. Foxy was probably in his cove so there's really nothing to worry about...

Nothing except Freddy's footsteps down the hall, they definitely didn't recognize him. This would be fun. 

He turns, chair slowing to a stop so he can make eye contact with Freddy as he fires the slingshot at the door.

"You missed me" He says, shooting Freddy a smug grin and turning back to look at the monitor. Spring was directly in front of the camera to the parts and service room-

_wait_

~~~

 **Bonnie** : NOTHING SCARES HIM

 **Foxy** : id offer to help be he isn't opening the door

 **Chica** : why not just try again tomorrow

 **Spring** : how about a little wager

 **Freddy** : yeah good luck 

**Spring** : if I win... 

**Spring** : i honestly have no clue what i want 

**Henry** : WHAT PART

 **Henry** : OF NO JUMP SCARES

 **William** : 50 bucks says you won't do it

 **Spring** : ur on, I'm gonna record

 **Bonnie** : do u have the money to give william once you lose

 **William** : damn okay then

 **Charlie** : it do be like that

 **Michael** : it really do

 **Henry** : i give up

 **Henry** : 20 says he makes it

 **Spring** : hell yeah

~~~

He makes sure to keep his footsteps silent, relying on Foxy to run to the door, and sure enough, as Roland opens the right door, Foxy runs up.

"BOO" He jumps in and Roland shrieks, falling out of the chair and letting the monitor slide under the desk.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" He laughs and Spring holds his hand out to help him up

~~~

 **Freddy** : he did it

 **Bonnie** : absolute mad lad

 **Chica** : so someone owes him money

 **Henry** : I'm adding the guard

 **Henry** : be nice

_Henry has added oOh~ M e t h_

_oOh~ M e t h has changed their name to Roland_

**Roland** : Hullo

 **Spring** : U didn’t give me the chance to be mean :((

 **Roland** : Ofc sorry go ahead

 **Spring** : :/

 **Roland** : (_8^(I)

 **Spring** : I 

**Spring** : Yknow what Gn 

**Roland** : Gn :)

 **Spring** : 

**Spring** : Stop being nice

 **Roland** : Bitch


	3. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, in a box long forgotten, lays a golden plush, sitting on a small stack of papers. 
> 
> “H e l p”

_He’s sitting at a desk, four plushies in front of him. There’s a pirate fox, a yellow chicken, a purple bunny and a bear with a bowtie and top hat._

_He reaches forward to tap the plushes nose, not sure why, and grins at the honk it makes after. He looks up, it’s dark. There’s two doors on either side of him, the only sound from the fan on the desk. There’s two buttons beside each door, one labeled light and another labeled door. A burst of static startles him out of his seat, the tile he lands on his hollow. Someone’s speaking to him, there’s a phone on the desk and someone alerts him he’s a new security guard. They were the one before him. The name is a burst of static he feels he might never forget. And looking up the walls are covered in posters of animals, like the ones on the desk. They seem...almost human. Standing with a microphone or musical instrument._

_He’s told to watch the monitors and conserve power. Anxiety building, he picks up the tablet on the floor, the tile under isn’t hollow. He flicks between channels for a moment, wondering what he should be looking for and paying careful attention to the posters. He can’t tell why._

_He keeps a close eye on the stage and curtains. Still wondering why._

_He notices one of the posters has changed. It wouldn’t usually stand out to him, something as simple as a poster changing didn’t scare him, it never did. But now, it seems wrong. A golden bear, with a bowtie and top hat, eyes black with a single glowing white dot in the center that seems to track his every move._

_He’s shaking, breathing heavy and trying not to panic. He flicks to another channel, his heart is beating in his ear, he’s terrified. It’s not as bad as it usually is, a different type of fear than hearing his parents footsteps down the hallway. He flicks, the purple curtains open slightly, a fox peering out. It’s fur is torn and he can see the wires and parts inside._

_He clicks, switching to view the stage. The bunny and chicken are gone. The only one on stage being the brown bear, staring at the camera with such unbridled rage, he gets up and runs, dropping the monitor in the office and running out._

The second the cold air of the outside hits his face, he jolts awake with a gasp. It’s still dark out, around four in the morning. His shift would end in two hours. His shift? He was sixteen and it was four in the morning, he didn’t have anything to worry about...

Except his parents reactions when they found out... He couldn’t think about that now, instead trying to remember the name of the pizzeria, he couldn’t even though he’s had the same dreams for eight years, static still clouded the name. 

He puts some extra pencils and paper in his bag before he leaves for school tomorrow, wanting to draw the animals he had seen before at school.

—

The first thing he drew, was the man in the phone. A small speaker for his face and a wire around his fingers, static flowing out of the speaker. There was a small plush bear in the mans hand, a smaller version of the golden one from the night before. This time it wore purple accessories. 

Then he drew a bunny, with the same colors as the golden bear, but something was wrong. It had eyes that seemed to swap between bright green and painful purple. It’s grin looking malicious at times then full of delight later. It’s skin was torn and bloody, what looked like a dead body visible through the parts missing fur.

He shifts uncomfortably on the old cafeteria bench, then moves to draw somewhere else on the page. The next thing he draws is the plush brown bear from earlier, stained with vomit and thrown into a dumpster amongst dozens of others, all looking to be crying out for help. 

He shifts once more and flips the page, the next thing he draws is the golden bunny, peaking through a sea of bright plastic balls, grinning maliciously, a knife glints in the ball pit.

He decides to draw the man from the phone again, holding the golden bear this time. The speaker head is tilted in fright and he seems to be looking at something. So he moves to draw bear, but it’s much more mechanical than last time, eyes sparkling with fear and sadness now as though begging for help too. 

He tries a few more times, to draw something lighter and not so...disturbing. Eventually he manages to draw something, it’s an orange man with a beard and glasses. Looking up with an accomplished grin, the bear visible in the reflection of his eyes.

He finishes the orange man as the bell rings. He stuffs the papers in his worn down bag, afraid of others reactions, there’s a soft honk as he places them in. He blinks, looking down and seeing the golden plush bear with the purple accessories staring back at him, small glowing pupils visible. 

He zips his bag without a second though and runs to his next class, not wanting to find out what his parents reaction to a lateness would be. 

—

He’s mostly forgotten about the drawings, until one day. His friend is playing a song, talking about animatronics and opening soon. He goes through the lyrics in his head and taps along absentmindedly. He doesn’t remember hearing it before, but he doesn’t have the best memory either, so it’s best not to think to much. 

The drawings fall out while he’s digging through his bag. One of his friends picks it up, smiling and exclaims rather excited that it was awesome and that they loved fnaf too. But he didn’t know what fnaf was.

Both of them stopped, looking uncomfortable as he asks what fnaf was. Once they seem to get over the shock and fright, the laugh and explain its a horror game. They hand him back the drawings and he promises to look into later. He doesn’t want to explain he missed an assignment playing a horror game, his parents would hate that. 

He does look into it, late one night while his parents are asleep, he crawls through the small hole in the attic roof and hops the balcony fence, moving to land in the bushes behind their house. He usually made it out without much damage, today he wasn’t as lucky as he wished. The bushes scratch and grab at his already to itchy clothes. 

He walks, over to the broken down workshop, not noticing the two glowing pupils tracking his movements. 

—

When he arrives, he calls to the owner. He hears the mans voice telling him to go to the back room, so he does. When he arrives he asks about fnaf and the man passes his unlocked phone over. 

The fnaf game was a horror game that followed the story of a night guard, Mike Schmidt, working a six hour shift to try and survive killer animatronics. He clicked images, hoping there was nothing bloody and saw the same posters, same office, same fan and doors. He scrolled up, pausing as the page refreshed on its own, all traces of the game disappearing. He’d never seen a phone do that... weird. 

—

When he gets back at around five in the morning, his shift was over in an hour. He just had to conserve power. He grunts, crawling through the same hole in the attic and wishing he were as small as he was eight years ago. He gets in and turns the lights on, making sure to be as silent as possible and going to find leftover food he had stashed under the bed. The only thing he could find was a half eaten bag of chips he didn’t remember getting, he would just eat at school. 

He groans, turning around and freezes seeing the golden plush bear. He would just have to carry a flashlight around more. He would be fine. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling the plush was watching him, so he buries it under his pillow. He hears footsteps down the hall, but as much as he wishes they were, they aren’t metallic.

His mother walks in, telling him to get out of her house and out of her sight. They found out, they knew. They found out he’s trans and now hey were kicking him out. He knows he shouldn’t be glad, but anything seems better than their house. So he packs what little he has and grabs the plush. It’s cold out, just like when he leaves the pizzeria every night. 

—

He finds a place soon, rent a little extra because he’s way to young to own a house, it’s fine, he’s got a roommate. Night, who told him about binders and helped him cut his hair. Night had laughed upon seeing the plush, commenting on how he loved fnaf too. This time, Roland knew what he meant, telling him it was great and trying not to stare at the plush, afraid of it lashing out and of Night’s reaction.

—

He had more dreams of the pizzeria even after leaving his parents house, pestering a Night with questions relating to the backstory of the pizzeria. 

So Night rambles, answering each question and reminding Roland it was okay to ask. He told him about William Afton from Afton robotics and Roland feels sick, asking if the names of the victims were ever revealed, so Night goes down the list of everyone revealed.

Charlie...

He remembered Charlie, from early mornings with Will in the old workshop, when Henry would come over and talk to him about blueprints, leaving Roland and Charlie to talk in the other room. Sometimes he would bring Sammy, other times Mike or Elizabeth would be there, occasionally Michaels older brother. He scared Roland, seeming too much like Roland’s parents.

He stops Night halfway through and asks about Elizabeth and Michael. Michael had his skull crushed in Fredbears mouth and Elizabeth died in Circus Baby’s stomach capsule. 

He remembers Henry explaining Fredbear’s design to him, it had seemed solid, the only way for Michael’s death was someone tampering with the bot beforehand...

William.

He tells Night he isn’t good with death and goes to sit in their room while Night stays out to finish working. 

That’s a lie, he’s used to death. Used to being able to tell when he walked into a room, used to the blood staining someone’s clothing as the life faded from their eyes. But he couldn’t handle it then, thinking about how hurt Elizabeth was, William had said he built it for her. Now she was left to rot within the bot. 

Charlie was stuck in the animatronic meant to protect her and Michael died because of his brother... how did their parents feel? Their siblings?

He finds out later that two were replaced. He cant help the rage that slips into his tone as he says that was stupid. 

Night quiets down and tells him that their spirits were moved to another body so it wasn’t completely replacing them. Roland apologizes, he wasn’t angry at Night, he just thought it was unfair they had to do that and William got to cover it up and call it a day. 

—

He and Night get a better house once they turn twenty, both going to the same college. They get another roommate around twenty-one, James. 

He wakes to something being thrown outside his room, when he goes to investigate, the figure seems glitched but remains mostly the same, it’s the image of a young man telling him he has a new job, to protect the multiverse, what? —

Suddenly he’s back, but he’s right outside the security office, he doesn’t know why, but he is. He turns to shine his flashlight in front of him, it’s Lefty, leaning forward slightly and looking vaguely threatening in the dim lighting. 

Just one more hour.

He walks into the security office, but now it’s from pizzeria simulator. Henry tells him he’s right where he wants to be and he feels the room heating up. 

Then he’s in ultimate custom night. Someone’s talking to him so he turns. Consequences tells him he failed to save the children so he can either take Williams place in hell or help others undo the misfortune William caused from his own hell. 

He asks to undo it and when he wakes, the pizzeria is empty, it seems dead. Holes in the ceilings and walls. He turns to leave but there’s nothing outside. So he sits there, in his own little hell and waits. Waits for his opportunity to do something. 

—

One eternity later, he’s at the security office from pizzeria simulator, but he can finally talk to the animatronics, no one is trying to kill him and somewhere, in a box long forgotten, lays a golden plush, sitting on a small stack of papers. 

“H e l p”


	4. The afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deleted itself 5 fucking times, its cursed

_**[:Server - FallenStar has joined Moral Ambiguity And My Childhood Trauma:]** ___

____

**Cessabit** : _Hello! Welcome to the unfortunate soul who has clicked the link or received the invite. Before you join here's a fair warning, I'm going to cover some heavy topics that might need a major trigger warning so that is this to who ever you may be. That aside, enjoy your time here._

__

Charlie pauses, surprised at the big block of text that just appeared on her screen. 

__

**FallenStar** : _That's interesting coming from the person who's username is Calm._

__

**Cessabit** : _You know Latin?_

__

**FallenStar** : _I have a lot of odd interest._

__

**Cessabit** : _Alright, is that why you clicked this chat?_

__

Charlie pauses, looking up at her alarm. The large neon green letters read '3:28' and she glances at the window to see the darkness outside. It looks... nearly threatening. She thinks it's odd as she's never really been afraid of the dark. 

__

**FallenStar** : _Not really. Something about it just stood out...._

__

**FallenStar** : _so yeah, I guess._

__

She sees the person start typing, then stop typing. This goes on for a while and she considers putting her phone to charge and going to bed. She instead moves to make coffee and turn on the small light above her kitchen's center island. When she takes a sip she nearly chokes in surprise. Whoever this is types fast. 

__

**Cessabit** : _Fate is such a wonderful thing isn't it? For those who believe it's an explanation into the unknown and inner peace toward those who look for patterns. Though... that's just humanity isn't it? Humans look for motives, intentions and patterns. So what if there is no God? No afterlife? Who chooses who lives and who dies? Are we the reader of our own story and fate is only what we make it? Was God just comfort to those seeking patterns and motives? Was an afterlife just comfort to those not willing to let go of life?_

__

**Cessabit** : _What happens when you die? Do you meet a celestial being? Loved ones? Fighting mistakes you've made in a past life? Does God want you to suffer?_

__

**Cessabit** : _We live in a time where so much has happened and so many people have died. What was the ground beneath us before? Before we came, before our ancestors? What was it? Why is it what it is now?_

__

**Cessabit** : _Have you ever just stopped to wonder?_

__

**FallenStar** : _Holy shit you type fast..._

__

**FallenStar** : _But yeah I have thought about the afterlife. I've had these thoughts at good moments and bad moments._

__

**Cessabit** : _But right now you're wondering who the fuck I am and why I think I have the right to make you rethink this?_

__

**FallenStar** : _Kind of, you sent those in the span of Two Fucking Minutes. So I'm a little concerned._

__

**Cessabit** : _For you?_

__

**FallenStar** : _For your mental health._

__

**Cessabit** : _Yeah.... That's the most common response._

__

**FallenStar** : _What do you think the afterlife is?_

__

**Cessabit** : _Depends.... If you're a restless spirit you might be forced to walk this earth until someone or something brings piece to your soul. If you are content you can pass on peacefully and if you have wronged those who did nothing to provoke your reactions then you will be left to your demons to suffer for as long as necessary._

__

**FallenStar** : _Jesus Fuck dude it's three am and your typing like someone's got a gun to your head and you're begging me for help. That took a fucking minute to send?_

__

**Cessabit** : _I really didn't send that much but go off._

__

**Cessabit** : _It's just such a fascinating concept, can you imagine? Dying and being able to reconnect with your loved ones after? Getting a chance to right the wrongs you might've made? Being able to hug your significant other once more? As you let your eyes slip shut and drift into eternal peace?_

**Cessabit** : _Or thinking that maybe even if you don't have loved ones waiting for you you'll be able to find peace? Can you imagine?_

 **FallenStar** : _Sounds like you might want a second chance._

 **Cessabit** : _Not really, I've done some things I'm not that proud of in this life and I really don't want a second chance to make it even worse._

**FallenStar** : _Isn't that a bit....pessimistic?_

 **Cessabit** : _I've learned looking at the negative is the safest option. It keeps people in line._

 **FallenStar** : _How, might I ask?_

 **Cessabit** : _You wouldn't stick your hand in fire knowing it's painful. Same goes for the choices you make in life. Perhaps free will is meant to destroy those who take advantage, or maybe that's the biggest illusion of all._

 **FallenStar** : _Paranoid much?_

 **Cessabit** : _The world isn't as great as it seems and there's a lot of bad people and dangerous situations. I'm just making sure I can get through the motions._

 **FallenStar** : _Not everyone is horrible though and living with a negative view on the world can be rather lonesome, can't it?_

 **Cessabit** : _Hence, 'Through the motions'. At this point I'm sure I fucked up enough to where, if there is a celestial being it doesn't think I deserve memories or a happy ending._

 **FallenStar** : _So if I said I would kill you, how would you react?_

__

**Cessabit** : _I'd thank you._

__

**Cessabit** : _But I've made enough enemies, so to you I say, get in line. :)_

__

**FallenStar** : _Jesus dude_

__

**FallenStar** : _you might need therapy_

__

**Cessabit** : (Cantread.gif) 

__

**FallenStar** : _"I see" said the blind man._

__

**Cessabit** : _I've got to go but I swear I'm normal, tomorrow we can talk about whatever you want. No afterlife or weird existential crisis. I promise._

__

****FallenStar** : _I'll hold you to that._**

__

****_**[:Server - Cessabit has logged off:]  
[:Server - FallenStar has logged off:]** _ ** **

__


	5. Totally Normal Stuff™

**_[:Server - Cessabit has logged on:]_ **

**_[:Server - FallenStar has logged on:]_ **

**FallenStar** : _Do you ever sleep?_

 **Cessabit** : _I'm sorry?_

 **FallenStar** : _According to the app, you haven't logged off in two days...._

 **Cessabit** : _Yeah I work a night shift, but it does get boring so I'm usually on talking to other people and stuff_

 **FallenStar** : _Who else would you be talking to?_

 **Cessabit** : _A bot maybe_

 **FallenStar** : _Alright_

 **Cessabit** : _So are you just going to criticize my sleep schedule or do you want to talk about something else?_

 **FallenStar** : _Sorry, just a bit worried is all._

 **Cessabit** : _Aw, you care about me._

 **FallenStar** : _Yeah, I guess you have your moments._

 **Cessabit** : _:D_

 **FallenStar** : _:)_

 **Cessabit** : _So...Normal Stuff_

 **FallenStar** : _Isn't that a weird word, everyone's view on normal differs._

 **Cessabit** : _That's fair._

 **FallenStar** : _How's life for you?_

 **Cessabit** : _Pretty good._

 **Cessabit** : _How's life for you?_

 **FallenStar** : _Pretty good_

 **FallenStar** : _Normal doesn't really seem like it fits this chatroom_

 **Cessabit** : _Maybe I could add you to another?_

 **FallenStar** : _Sure_

~~~

**_[:Server - FallenStar has joined Memes And Go Fuck Yourself :) :]_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler : Welcome FallenStar! In this chat we share memes rant about stuff that bothers us and say Fuck You to Life. There are rules though!_ **

**_1) Respect others' identities (Name pronouns etc)_ **

**_2) Keep the content family friendly, or PG13, we're fine with cursing but xxx content is a no-no_ **

**_3) Respect others triggers, positive or not if someone tell you a trigger try to avoid it- it's never pleasant to get triggered_ **

**_4) Don't undermine someone else's feelings or trauma, ever really_ **

**_5) If we are having a debate or argument, please don't straw man it, that's annoying and you will be muted or removed from that specific thing (Assuming you refuse to listen)_ **

**_6) other rules to be added as needed, Please enjoy your time on the server!_ **

**_Moderator- KingLeonard: Please for the love of god tell me you copy paste that every time_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: That would be easier but I don't have space on my clipboard for that._ **

**_Major! Cessabit: Genuinely, What The Fuck Dude_ **

**_Admin- Nightcrawler: lol_ **

**_Newbie- FallenStar: What else do you have copied?_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: We don't talk about it._ **

**_Moderator- KingLeonard: Yes we do._ **

**_Major! Cessabit: We are right now._ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: I'm disowning all of you_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: Speaking of, we should introduce ourselves for the newbie. I'm Roland he/him_ **

**_Major! Cessabit: Night he/him_ **

**_Moderator- KingLeonard: Leo he/him_ **

They pause, maybe it would be time to put this to the test. 

**_Newbie- FallenStar: Charlie they/them_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: cool beans, do you care if we refer to you as dude or bro?_ **

**_Newbie- FallenStar: No, I don't mind_ **

**_Moderator- KingLeonard: Awesome dudeski_ **

**_Major! Cessabit: Dear lord give me patience_ **

**_Newbie- FallenStar: Isn't it 'Lord give me strength'?_ **

**_[:Server - Several people are typing :]_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: If the lord gave me strength everyone would be dead_ **

**_Major! Cessabit: true lmao_ **

**_[:Server - NightCrawler has updated the rules:]_ **

**_6) Do not belittle/ridicule others_ **

**_7) Rules to be added as need, have fun!_ **

**_Moderator- KingLeonard: Somethin happen Rol?_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: Some people in other servers are just being a bit rude_ **

**_Major! Cessabit: rough dude_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: Dragons are so weird_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: Cool, but weird_ **

**_Newbie- FallenStar: true, their horns look like those arrow things_ **

**_Moderator- KingLeonard: totally_ **

**_Major! Cessabit: why can i remember a fictional characters name when they show up literally once but not my familys fucking voices_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: MOOD_ **

**_Admin- NightCrawler: I can't remember shit but for some reason i can remember the voices from ice age perfectly?? I can't even remember the last time I watched it holy fuck_ **

**_Newbie- FallenStar: Lmao_ **

**  
_Admin- NightCrawler: Oh heck_  
**

**  
_Admin- NightCrawler: I have to go- the rules still apply!! Have fun!_  
**

**_[:Server - NightCrawler has logged off:]_ **

**  
_Newbie- FallenStar: Is he alright?_  
**

**  
_Moderator- KingLeonard: He does that sometimes_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back?

**Foxy** : Kid plays that song one more time and you're going to need a new guard

 **Henry** : It's too early for this

 **Henry** : Please leave the kid alone

 **Roland** : KID

 **Roland** : DO I LOOK LIKE A CHILD

 **Spring** : you're short enough

 **Roland** :

 **Roland** : you wanna see short I'll show you fucking short

 **Bonnie** : So he lost patience fast

 **Spring** : I have the height advantage dipshit 

**Roland** : your kneecaps dont

 **Roland** : bitch

 **Foxy** : I like this one

 **Roland** : thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I have the story planned out but not the update schedule, posting is still going to be weird


End file.
